Power or Love
by Thechasinglove
Summary: Ellie-May is the leader of them of a powerful coven. She's the only one with out a mate. What happens when she finds her true love at the worst possible time, in a battlefield, and he's the enemy. During Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie-May's POV**

Hey, my name's Ellie-May, but my friends just shorten it to Ell or Ellie. I have wavy, chocolate brown hair and honey gold eyes.,Oh, and I'm a vampire! I'm physically 18 years old, but in reality I'm 102! I belong to a powerful coven; Some would call us small, but we like to think we are just exclusive because we only accept others of our kind that have powers and are willing to accept and follow our diet- Animal Blood. I get described as 'The Mother.' Because I take care of them all, but, its my job to I am the leader. My power is being able to alter and change my (and others) physical appearances. I use my gift quite often so I can get a job and age myself a little so i can keep my job but I can only age people 10 years older then the age they were changed at, which means I cant age myself past 28, so that's when we have to move again. My friends joke and gave me the nickname of 'The Masked Lady'. So far in our coven there's only five of us. Vampires with powers who are willing to follow our way of living are hard to come by...

In my coven we have Sky and her mate Brooklyn, Ava and her mate Alex, and me.

Sky is my best friend! She has golden blonde hair that hangs on her shoulders in perfect beach curls and match her butterscotch eyes. She gets described as 'The Princess.' Because of her fairytale looks and at times she can be quite spoilt. We call her the Temptress, because she can bend and twist both men and women, vampires and humans, around her little finger and into a bow just by batting her eyelashes. She rarely uses her gift, but, its useful to have incase needed. She's physically 17, but is actually 101. She was my first friend since my change and we were the first members of this coven, we were the founders! We decided on the rules together and promised that we would be strict and enforce them, taking NO exceptions. Sky is the definition of perfect, even for vampires, but, has a tower of insecurities, which sparks and fuels her defensive bitch mode. When she found Brooklyn, he climbed her tower and she let herself fall in love for the first time.

Ava and her mate Alex joined us next. Ava has straight, ginger hair and golden eyes. She's 'The Baby' because she looks so sweet and innocent and extremly shy. Plus she is the youngest. Physically she's only 16, but her actual age is 100. Her gift is being able to preserve a moment, she can freeze the world anytime she wishes but she can't do it for long, she can only keep time frozen for the equal amount of secounds as she has had years of life. For example, she can only freeze a moment for 100 seconds. She uses her gift during celebrations and when we have game nights. On game nights she uses it to cheat. She's quiet but very mischievious. Alex has a very mature and sensible personality. He has matching eyes to the rest of us and jet black hair which he combs down. He's the 'Good One' because he's rarely in trouble... In fact, he's only been in trouble once and that was with Sky and it was only because of his gift. We call him 'The Historian' Because his power is to instantly know someones past just by looking at them, even if they don't remember the memories themselves. The problem was that Sky is ashamed of her past and none pf us knew how or why she was turned until Alex accidently revealed it all to us. He uses his gift when unknowns approach us to see if they are enemies or friends. He's physically 18, but is actually 111. Even though he's quiet, if you threaten his Ava, you _will _see a different side of Alex, that you will NOT like. Alex and Ava came to us together after their previpus coven was slaughtered by the hands of the Vultori.

Our last member was Brooklyn. He has sandy hair which he spikes up and his gold eyes. He's the 'Trouble Maker' because he loves to cause mischief along with his partner in crime, Ava, but he's more loud and crazier then the rest of us, we think it's because he wants to make Sky laugh. Which he does. He gets called 'The Spy.' Because he is a tracker, but he can only track vampiers or humans he has already met. He never really uses it unless he's asked to, but he always uses it when his Sky isn't with him to make sure she's safe. He's physically 19 but his vampier age is 109. How he came into our lives sounds like a twisted Disney movie if I'm being honest. What had happened was he was orginally a nomad passing through the local woods when he ran into Sky, literally knocked her off her feet, but caught her before she hit the floor. They talked for a while, she showed him the 'vegetarian' lifestyle and then they parted ways but Brooklyn didn't want to leave her so he tracked Sky back to our home. They've been inseperable ever since.

Our façade is that we are all orphaned sibilings. Me and Brooklyn are the eldest, followed by Alex and Sky and then little Ava.

Our lives were fine, perfect even until a visit from mine ans Sky's old friends turned our loves upside down...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie-May's POV**

An irritating, never ending knock on our apartment door sounded around our home. I sat in my study for a few moments waiting for someone who _wasn't _busy to answer it. No one did. The knocking continued, until it came to a point where I couldn't cope. I stormed to the door muttering under my breath as I went. I threw the door open in a temper which was accompanied by a frustrated glare directed at the impatient person on the other side.

My expression changed into a surprised and excited expression but, with a hint of confusion, when I saw two of my old friends from my past at the door.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I squealed as the two of them embraced me in a hug.

"Hello Ellie-May!" They exclaimed with the same enthusiasm as I did.

"Come in! Come in!" I welcomed.

I sat down on the couch across the room for them. Ava and Alex soon joined us sensing the presence of the Unknowns.

"Don't worry guys." I laughed "This is Carlisle and his wife Esme. They are old friends of mine and Sky's. Carlisle, Esme these are our new coven members Ava and Alex."

"Hello dears." Esme smiled warmly to them. Ava and Alex smiled weakly at them, and uncertainly sat in the love seat together. Ava wrapped safely in Alex's arms. His eyes never left our guests, he was inspecting their ever move.

"Speaking of Sky, where is she?" Carlisle inquired.

"Good question..." I laughed nervously, then turned my attention to a quietly giggling Ava and a smirking Alex and shot them a questioning gaze. Ava opened her mouth to speak but, our answer came without her even needing to utter a sound...

A half dressed Sky and a scarcely covered Brooklyn came bounding down the stairs giggling and chuckling their heads off, completely oblivious to the rest off us in the room.

"You want me? You'll have to catch me!" Sky sang as she ran.

"Naughty girl, teasing the tracker." Brooklyn smirked as he scooped her in his arms and began tickling her. She giggled hysterically! She crashed her lips into his and... Lets just say things got heated pretty quickly!

I had to put a stop to it as soon as Brooklyn was fumbling about with the clasp of Sky's bra and she was pushing off the remainder of his clothes with her feet!

"Sky! Brooklyn! Stop now!" I yelled, my voice flooded with embarrassment and annoyance. They immediately stopped and looked around the room. Sky's eyes bulged out of her head as soon as she noticed Carlisle and Esme, then quicker then I could blink she was out of Brooklyn's arms, upstairs and back down again. This time full dressed. Brooklyn stared at her, now in her hot pink tank top and a _tight_ black pencil skirt, and frowned.

"Baby." He whined "What about sexy time?"

She glared at him with disbelief "BROOKLYN!" she yelled elbowing him "WE HAVE AN AUDIENCE!"

"But, it's sexy time." He complained like a 3 year old.

"Dressed. Now!" She commanded him, pointing directly up the stairs. He pouted at her, but obeyed her nonetheless. He dragged himself up the stairs and slammed the door to their bedroom.

"Keep it up and you'll loose sexy time for the next decade!" She screamed up at him before joining me on the couch.

She smiled "Carlisle, Esme." She greeted them.

"Sky." They smiled back with a slight giggle at the performance we had just witnessed.

I hung my head in my hands with a disgusted and embarrassed groan, "I'm so, so sorry, my friends. They're going through the newly wed stage."

"It's alright, we've been there." They laughed, grinning at each other then at me and Sky. Brooklyn returned again with a grumpy expression on his face.

"I'm going hunting." He grumbled "Ava, Alex you coming with?"

"Sure." They shrugged. They walked out of the house, Brooklyn giving Sky a quick peck on the lips then vanishing into the woods.

"So, what brings you here, my friends?" I asked

"It _is _a surprise." Sky noted

"We need your help." Esme said sadly. I immediately grew concerned.

"Our family is in danger." Carlisle whispered gravely

I heard Sky swallow hard, "What sort of danger?" She asked at a level that I could barely hear.

"We are all under a death threat from the Vultori." He whispered in the same tone as before.

"Why?" I asked

"What do you need us to do?" Sky asked

"We need you to be witnesses. It would be much easier to explain if you came back with us."

"Okay." I nodded

"But, we have to warn you, it may come to a fight."

Sky got up looked me in the eyes, silently telling me to follow, then she glided swiftly into my study.

I excused myself and did as she instructed. Once my door was shut and locked. She placed her hands on hips and began her argument.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"No?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"No, we are NOT getting involved!"

"Why?!" I demanded

"We don't fight!" She argued

"Sky, they are fam-"

"No! They're not!"

"Yes, they are Sky." I stated staring at her. "They took us in when we were on our own. They didn't their backs on us, now we are going to turn away from them when they are at the hand of the Vultori?!" I screamed at her but she wasn't fazed. Sometimes she could be so stubborn, but I could tell I was getting through to her.

"I will listened to their story, _then_ I will decide if I fight or not."

"Thats all I ask."

With that she left rejoining Carlisle and Esme in the sitting room. They were looking at us sympathetically, I could tell by the slight distance between them they had also been in a heated discussion.

"When do we leave?" Sky asked bluntly

"When the others come back?" I answered.

Esme opened her mouth, knowing she was going to try and talk to us put of it, I stopped her.

"We leave when the others return." I stated eyeing all three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brooklyn's POV**

Walking into the house, was like walking into a death trap. In fact we did walk into a death trap! Everyone turned to look at us.

"Go on Ellie! Tell them!" Sky growled. Uh oh she was annoyed.

"My friends, the Cullens, are under a death threat from the Vultori." She paused when we all felt Alex and Ava stiffen. "We are going to help them, to be witnesses."

"Witnesses to what?" I questioned cautiously.

"A child, well she's a hybrid, that the Vultori are accusing of being an Immortal Child." Alex told us all.

"How did you..." The blonde man, named Carlisle I think, asked

"It's his gift. To know all of someones past up to the present day." Ellie explained.

"What's happening?" I questioned, annoyed by the diversion of the conversation

"A child, well she's a hybrid, that the Vultori are accusing of being an Immortal Child." Alex repeated

If I thought it wasn't possible for Sky to be anymore pissed, I was so _so _wrong! At that point she was hissing!

"You've got to be kidding Ell!" I argued

"She's not immortal?" She asked her friends, they quickly shook their heads, "Then my decision still stands. We will be witnesses." She ordered in a voice that normally no one fought against. Normally.

"Oh you forgot to mention the fact that it may come to a fight." Sky screamed, "That people may die!"

Ava let out a small, scared squeak as Alex pulled her closer to him. I physically winced at the thought of some Italian bastard having his hands on Sky about to... No!

"We're not going." Alex told Ellie calmly.

"Neither are we!" I said with more of a fearful tone as I took Sky safely under my arm.

"Why?" Ellie questioned.

"It's too dangerous! I can't- I won't risk it!" I growled

"They already tried to kill us once." Ava whispered softly "We've already watched a coven die. We do not wish to go through it again."

Ellie, like the rest of us, gave her a soft smile of understanding and a sympathetic look.

"But," Ava continued "Me and Alex will stand with you."

"What?" We all gasped

"Baby please don't..." Alex begged

"Sweetie you told me before they've both lost so much." She smiled as she stroked the side of his face. "We have to help."

"We will come with you." He whispered unsurely.

I looked at Sky, she was gnawing on her lip, knowing she was having a never ending battle with herself I had to make the decision.

"We're coming to."

I looked down to Sky, who was giving me a look that was burning me from the inside.

"It's the right thing to do babe." I shrugged. She glared at me.

"Okay everyone go pack." Ellie-May ordered

"Great! What do you wear on the day you die?" Sky hissed as she ascended to our room and I silently followed.

**Carlisle's POV**

Me and Esme were left in the sitting room while everyone packed for our journey back to Forks.

"This feels... Wrong." She sighed

"Why dear?" I wondered

"They know they may die but they are still going to come with us..."

"Sweetheart, you must remember they are extremely powerful children." I smiled at her reassuringly

"Exactly Carlisle! They are children!" She cried into her hands, "And they are going to fight even if it means death!"

"My love, they all may seem like children but they are all probably older than a century..." I whispered, in an attempt to sooth her.

"So are Emmett and Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper..." She grimaced as she spoke about the names of our missing family, "Not considered children to you?"

"Yes, but-" I began before she cut me off.

"Didn't we once consider Ellie-May and Sky our daughters?"

"Yes, but-"

"Don't we still?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what Carlisle?!" She demanded from me, on the edge of a breakdown

"They may be children, but our family is in danger, dearest." I explained "Yes in my eyes Ellie and Sky are our daughters along with their new coven members. This is why we need them, we need family"

"Are we going to die?" A small, emotionless voice asked. Me and Esme turned our attention to to the boy stood at the bottom of the stairs carrying 4 large pink suitcases and 2 black ones. I think his name was Brooklyn, Sky's mate.

"Well, all we want to do is talk to the Vultori, but..." I began to explain.

"They will turn it into a fight." He mumbled

"It's what we fear." I nodded

"So, are we going to die?"

"I'm not sure."

Sky appeared next to Brooklyn, "Do you think we will die?" She looked me in the eye, hers were sparkling with the venomous tear that would never fall.

"If it does come to a fight, we will be against the Vultori Guard..."

She moved closer into Brooklyn's side. He secured her safely in his arms and she rested her head on his chest as the others rejoined us in the room.

"Let's go." Ellie-May said taking her place between Sky and Ava as they said goodbye to their home. All unsure if they would be coming back...

Watching the sight of the 'siblings' all holding onto each other, I found myself agreeing with my wife.

It did feel wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

We waited patiently for Carlisle and Esme to bring their last witnesses. Everyone we had asked to stand with us were here. Renesemee was playing with Jake and Emmett as Edward spoke to many of the other vampires. I sat patiently with Rose.

"So, who are these other vampires?" I asked curiously

"Just these teenagers who Carlisle and Esme met when travelling. They were brought to live with us but after a while they left." She shurgged "Apparently, they've started their own coven."

"Wow." I said stunned, "Do they eat humans?"

"Well, while they stayed here we taught them the veggie lifestyle. If they kept that up since leaving, I wouldn't know..."

We fell back into the old silence until the familiar sound of the Mercedes, but, also the sound of an unfamiliar car approached. Me, Rose and Edward all went out to greet our final witnesses. Out of the back of the unknown rental car was a petite, red- headed girl who had jumped onto the back of her mate, a boy with black combed down hair. Out of the driver's side came a playful looking boy with tousled, sandy hair who quickly ran to the passengers side to open the door for a beautiful blonde who snaked her arm around his and went to wait with the other two near Carlisle's car. Carlisle and Esme got out then opened the door for the final member of the coven. A pretty, brunette stepped out and quietly walked over to the rest of her family.

"Hello, Rosalie, Edward and... Bella, I assume?" The Brunette greeted.

"Yes." I nodded, "And you are?"

"I'm Ellie-May and this my coven. Sky, Brooklyn, Ava and Alex." She said, motioning her hand to each member.

"What stinks?" Brooklyn groan, scrunching our face in disgust.

"Oh, that would be Jacob, our family mutt." Rose explained smugly.

"Rose." Esme scolded

"Sorry, that would be Jacob. Our _little _Renesmee'simprint."

"So a wolf?" Sky asked with disbelief and a hint of hatred

Edward and I nodded.

"Eww." She grumbled

And just like magic, you say his name enough times he'll appear. Jacob came round the corner to meet our new arrivals, along with Emmett and Nessie.

"We've come to inspect the new recruits." He grinned jokingly.

"He smells even worse up close." Sky gaged, while Ava and Brooklyn nodded in agreement. Alex just looked at us all, like he was examining us.

"Oh look, I have a new Barbie's shoes to chew!" He smiled sarcastically.

"Don't." Sky hissed.

"Fine then, I'll just chew you." Jacob growled. We could all tell he wasn't being serious but, the newbies didn't see it like that...

In a flash, Brooklyn was squared up to Jake, taking deep angry breaths. Ellie-May was next to him trying to pull him away from Jacob, but, it was to no avail, Brooklyn refused to move.

"Don't you **_dare_** even **_think_** about touching her!" Brooklyn spat.

"Dude, I was just teasing her!" Jacob told him, moving his arms in the air as a sign of surrender. Brooklyn glared at him some more before finally moving back to his mate.

"Well, now that we're acquainted shall we go inside?" Esme suggested. We all agreed and made our way inside. Once inside we began to explain our story. They were holding on to our every word.

"... And that's what brings us here today." Edward finished. They all sat there with their mouthes hanging open.

"Wow," Brooklyn mumbled, "And I thought I had it bad when Sky refused to let me get GTA..."

"Dude, you let your woman control your games?" Emmett laughed.

"Of course. I'm terrified of my wife, aren't you guys?" He shrugged. They all mumbled in agreement and shuffled their feel, even Carlisle!

"As long as you know your place." Sky smiled sweetly.

"On that note, I think it's time for a hunt, you guys coming?" Em suggested. Everyone agreed except myself, Ellie and Sky.

They went upstairs to unpack for themselves and the rest of their coven, until returning downstairs. We sat in silence. All doing our own thing. They were both so young, I wanted to know more about them!

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked

"Of course." The replied casually.

"Why were you... You know..." I hesitated. I saw them both stiffen and become ridged. Both of them took a quick, sharp breath. Uh-Oh. "It-it doesn't matter, you don't have to talk about it." I said in a rush to undone my wrong.

"No it's fine. We're okay talking about it, right Sky?" Ellie whispered. Sky nodded slowly, you could tell she was indecisive.

"Well..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger ;) **

**Ellie-May's backstory next time :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review xoxo**


End file.
